


The World We've Lost.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't wake up as he places the blanket over her, or brushes blonde strands from her face, she just dreams of the world they've lost and the horrors she knows they'll find no matter where they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World We've Lost.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennilynn411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennilynn411/gifts).



> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I really, really hope you like this hun!
> 
> FTWD Needs more love so, feel free to request guys.
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She can hear the hum of the boats engine, the soft crash of the waves against the sides as her hands grasp tighter around the steering wheel. It's been hell trying to survive like this.

Staying on the move constantly and never knowing what's going to happen.

They've lost people since this began.

Watched people they loved, knew, fade into soulless things.

She's known horror in her time. Seen how bad things could go and how quickly, but nothing like this.

Life's never gonna be the same again. They know that, no matter how much they tell themselves help is gonna come.

Life is going to reset.

But it never will.

She's tired. Nodding off while she steers the boat forward, when she feels the brush of fingers on her own.

"Let me take over for a bit."

"I'm okay, really," she says, but she knows better he knows better.

"Come on Madison, there's nothing out here, catch a nap, I'll take over."

He's a kind man, though she's seen he has an edge to him. Like the edge of a blade, he can hurt, but he can protect. 

She sighs, letting her hands fall away from the wheel, as she turns around eyes gazing back into his own and for a moment, she feels something. A connection to Daniel.

They've both lost.

Both have children they're responsible for and trying to hold their strength even when the worlds crashing down around them. They're so much alike and yet, so different in how they see this new world taking shape around them.

His hand caresses her shoulder tenderly, as he takes the wheel over and she settles down on the couch.

Getting the first real sleep she's had since this whole thing began. She doesn't wake up as he places the blanket over her, or brushes blonde strands from her face, she just dreams of the world they've lost and the horrors she knows they'll find no matter where they go.


End file.
